


Diarios de un amante empedernido

by adlerty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Anger, Did you miss Moriarty?, Distress, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Everything is a mess, F/M, Fear, Great Hiatus, Hallucinations, Irene is sad, Love Letters, Nostalgia, Post-A Scandal in Belgravia, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Recreational Drug Use, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Cares, Sherlock has been shot, Sherlock is a child, Sherlock misses Irene, Stubborn Sherlock, The game is on, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/pseuds/adlerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De las diversas cartas que Sherlock Holmes escribió a Irene Adler, pero que nunca envió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Has puesto mi mundo patas arriba. No hace ni un día que te he conocido y ya me has hecho soñar contigo. La cabeza me da vueltas. Tu voz sigue resonando por los recovecos de mi mente y me estoy obligando a pensar que es porque la droga que me has puesto sigue afectándome.

Sigo pensando en nuestro encuentro. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. No encuentro palabras para definir cómo fue… No consigo deducirte. Aún no. Ese disfraz… No, no puedo.

Mi abrigo sigue oliendo a ti. Y me está volviendo loco. Y el tono de tus mensajes también. ¿Es por mí? Ese sonido que sale de tu boca, ¿de verdad es por mi culpa? No. En realidad no quiero saberlo.

Mis manos siguen acariciando la parte de mi piel en la que tus labios dejaron huella. Quiero creer que ese rojo sangre se ha marchado. El número de veces que me he lavado la cara no es suficiente. Y es que me sigue ardiendo ahí donde decidiste dejar tu marca. ¿Qué pretendías conseguir con eso? ¿Afirmar que soy tuyo?

No puedo dejar de releer tu mensaje. “Hasta la próxima, señor Holmes.” ¿Cómo te atreves a dar por hecho que habrá una próxima vez? ¿Cómo te atreves a afirmar que nos vamos a volver a ver? Yo no puedo permitírmelo. Esta locura. Porque esto es una locura. Tú eres una locura.

Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Como si tú fueses a leerlo. No entiendo nada. No sé qué me está pasando. Me siento extraño. No sé quién eres y me importa. Quiero saberlo. Quiero tener las ideas claras. Lo necesito. Necesito ver más allá de ti.

 

Pero eso no va a pasar. Acabo de prometérmelo.


	2. II

Curioso cómo no dejo de oír tu nombre. Curioso cómo, justo después de conocerte, comienzas a merodear entre las palabrerías de la gente. Mi hermano quiere apartarme del caso. Porque no sé si lo sabías, pero eres la protagonista de uno de mis casos. Tal vez ya lo supieras, sí… Eres lista, muy lista. Y pícara. Y sospechosa. Seguramente si te dijese esto a la cara te sentirías halagada.

No quiero dejar este caso. Pienso llegar hasta el final de este asunto. Y tengo el presentimiento de que así va a ser. Esto se está convirtiendo en algo personal y tú lo sabes. No te vas a retirar tan fácilmente. No, claro que no.


	3. III

Esto no está sucediendo, ¿verdad? Tú… Tú no has muerto. ¿Verdad?

 

_¡¿VERDAD?!_


	4. IV

¿Por qué sigues apareciendo en mi mente? ¿Por qué sigues paseándote por los pasillos de mi Palacio Mental? Estás muerta. Tú estás muerta. Deberías estarlo también en mis pensamientos.

Me pregunto también por qué no dejo de verte a cada paso que doy, por qué creo que estás entre la multitud, paseando por las frías y amargas calles de esta ciudad. En realidad sé que no eres tú. Ninguna mujer es equiparable a ti. Pero he creído verte tres veces. Tres. Y todas en una misma tarde.

He acabado encerrándome en mi habitación. Y no sirve de nada. Parece que estás ahí, de pie, en frente de mí, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos grises mientras escribo esto. Lo peor es que no queda ni un ápice de vida en ellos... Me cuesta respirar.

Duele, Irene… Esto duele.


	5. V

Esta mañana, mientras tocaba —por enésima vez, he de decir— las pocas notas que tengo escritas de la pieza que llevará por título tu _Nombre_ , me he percatado de que nunca sabré cómo sería ~~hacerte~~ oírte reír. Reír de verdad.

Hacía años que no lloraba así.


	6. VI

Jamás —y cuando digo “jamás”, lo digo muy en serio—, en mi vida, había conocido a nadie que fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Pero claro, tú no eres cualquiera… Disfrutas, ¿verdad? Disfrutas con todo esto, sintiéndote superior, viendo sufrir a la gente…

 _Dominatrix_. En todos los sentidos.

Aplaudo tus acciones. Aplaudo tu capacidad para manipular, para conseguir todo lo que te propones. Supongo que en el fondo te admiro. Y también supongo que lo hago porque, también en el fondo, somos parecidos—por no decir iguales.

Injusto cómo tú andas por ahí actuando a mis espaldas mientras yo me dedico a componer piezas para aliviar la presión de mi pecho. ¿Te pensabas que no iba a seguirle? John forma parte de mí, jamás he dejado ni dejaré de tener un ojo puesto sobre él. Qué ingenua has sido… Y no, con una propuesta para cenar contigo no vas a arreglar nada. Básicamente porque no va a pasar. Puedo no ser del todo consciente de lo que estoy sintiendo últimamente, puedo no saber por qué te me apareces en sueños, por qué te acabo dedicando mis composiciones, por qué me ha afectado tanto el hecho de pensar que estabas muerta sobre esa camilla de frío metal, pero te puedo asegurar que estoy aprendiendo.

Pienso ganar en esto. Y puedes estar tranquila, tu móvil está a salvo conmigo. ~~Aunque no del todo.~~ Feliz Año Nuevo otra vez.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seis meses después.

Mi almohada huele a ti. Mis sábanas huelen a ti. Mi bata favorita huele a ti. El piso entero huele a ti. Mientras me encuentro aquí, sentado en el suelo, a los pies de mi cama —porque no soy capaz de meterme en ella después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy—, repaso los eventos del día.

Primero apareces en mi habitación, dormida profundamente, y tengo que combatir las ganas de meterme ahí contigo y abrazarte para saber que estás bien después de todo este tiempo. Luego me retas. “¿Qué puedes hacer, Sherlock? Adelante, impresióname”. Sigo sin entender cómo te atreves a manejarme así. Aunque para serte sincero, jamás te he entendido, y jamás querré entenderte. Sacas lo peor —o lo mejor— de mí, y te aprovechas. Creo que nunca he tardado tan poco en resolver un misterio. En parte doy gracias por no haber sido el tuyo. Tú eres un misterio que prefiero dejar así, intacto. Y más tarde… Más tarde te arrodillas frente a mí y me susurras de nuevo tu propuesta para cenar contigo y yo no entiendo nada, salvo que a la luz del fuego tus pupilas se agrandan y tu pulso se acelera… Y es por mí. Y mi orgullo se engrandece sobremanera. Pero todo lo que sube, baja, ¿verdad? Tienes que aparecer en ese avión y dejarme en evidencia. Porque eres cruel. Toda esa parafernalia que has montado… Te juro que por un momento pensé que te ibas a salir con la tuya, pero yo me prometí que te vencería, y esto era demasiado elaborado. Gran error, nombrarle a él. Como ya he dicho, sacas el demonio que llevo dentro. ¿Tratabas de ponerme celoso? Esto era un juego nuestro, tuyo y mío, y de nadie más. Es molesto esto de cómo consigues que te odie y que me sienta atraído por ti, todo a la vez. Hasta entonces no había caído en ello, todas esas señales… Me confundían. Pero en ese momento, cuando dijiste que él era tu tipo, todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Te perdiste en el juego. Y supongo que fue ese afán de superioridad, de presumir por todo lo que soy y lo que hago, lo que pudo conmigo. Me dolió que me mintieses a la cara, que tratases de hacer como que no sucedía nada, que dieses por sentado que yo era una simple víctima más de tu seducción. Y es que el amor es una desventaja muy destructiva.

Y ahora, varias horas más tarde, no puedo sentirme más estúpido. Siento haberte evidenciado así, de ese modo, ante mi hermano. Siento que él te vaya a dejar morir. En mi defensa diré que solo me ha llevado un par de horas solucionarlo. Allá por dónde vayas, me aseguraré de que estés a salvo. Porque eres la única persona que me hace sentir especial. Y yo, como el imbécil que soy, siempre lo echo todo a perder. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que ha pasado esta noche, no he sido yo el que ha salido venciendo.

Enhorabuena. La victoria es tuya. Será todo un honor para mí caer definitivamente en las redes de _La Mujer_.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres meses más tarde...

Tranquila, todo está bien. Al fin te has quedado dormida. Me impresiona lo fuerte que has sido. ¿De verdad tenías asumido que ibas a morir? Me alegra haberte sorprendido. No fue tan complicado encontrarte.

Siento que estés herida, siento no ser capaz de calmar tus nervios, siento que no te atrevas a decirme que tienes miedo; pero has de saber que yo estoy aquí, y que mañana cuando te despiertes, después de haber pasado la noche entre pesadillas y tal vez —al menos eso quiero pensar—, aferrada a mi pecho, yo seguiré ahí, y te daré los buenos días con un beso, porque eso es lo que me apetece. Entonces tú me dirás que soy un sentimental y reirás, pero me dará absolutamente igual, porque eso es en lo que me has convertido. Y te lo agradezco.

Toda esta carrera, el haber arriesgado mi vida por salvarte… Sé que te lo voy a seguir negando a la cara, que mi orgullo no me va a dejar admitirlo, pero es todo por ti. No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase. Bastante daño te causé yo ya. Espero que esto lo enmiende. Espero también que me perdones.

El mundo necesita que te sigas portando mal.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y van dos meses más.

Hoy John ha llegado a casa con tu caso archivado. Por lo visto estás en América, como testigo protegido. Pero en realidad me ha dicho eso porque cree que estás muerta. Me han dado ganas de echarme a reír cuando me lo ha dicho, aunque después me he percatado de que a él le ha costado soltarlo. Ni siquiera él mismo se estaba creyendo sus propias palabras. Supongo que no me quería hacer daño. Me pregunto si en realidad decirme eso fue idea de mi hermano, aunque me lo figuro.

No he podido evitar quedarme con tu móvil. Ese móvil que era tu vida. Esa vida que ahora se encuentra entre los muros de mi salón. Y entre los de mi mente.

Después de que John se marchara y me dejara solo, me ha dado por recordar nuestra última noche juntos. Y, por un momento, he sentido que me transportaba a Podgorica, y que estábamos los dos de nuevo sumergidos en aquella inmensa bañera, tu espalda apoyada en mi pecho y mis dedos jugando con tu pelo. Ya te echo de menos. Espero poder verte pronto. Aún tenemos la cena pendiente.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdida ya la noción del tiempo...

Nos hemos vuelto a ver. Y hoy he aprendido una nueva definición de arte gracias a ti. Pero no por el hecho de que me hayas contado que pasas gran parte de tu tiempo libre pintando o visitando alguna de esas famosas galerías—lo cual, por un lado, me sorprende, y por otro, me fascina. Pero no me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando de esa definición de arte que no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de llegar a conocer. Hablo de ese concepto de belleza que no se encuentra en cualquier lugar y que, sin embargo, tú me has mostrado. Hablo del timbre de tu voz cuando cantas, de esa melodía que se escapa de tu boca cuando me susurras al oído. Hablo de tus comentarios sarcásticos sobre las cosas más mundanas, de tu ingenio. Hablo de las curvas de tu cuerpo, del perfume de tu piel y de los lunares que se unen formando constelaciones imposibles en tu espalda, así como de las cascadas infernales que son los mechones de tu pelo. Hablo también de cómo consigues distraerme con cualquier cosa que haces o dices. De tu capacidad de deducirme, de la facilidad con la que me haces reír. Hablo de tu afán por llamar mi atención, de la caja de sorpresas que eres, de la crueldad de tu sonrisa. Hablo del inmenso y oscuro océano que hay en tus ojos y del fuego que cubre cada milímetro de tus labios. Hablo de ti, de lo bella que eres, de lo mucho que odio y amo que te forjes en mi mente como una idea superior a esas diosas griegas a las que en antaño muchos rezaban. Y te doy las gracias por permitir que solo yo pueda ser el privilegiado que acapare egoístamente todo tu ser, por haber cambiado mi visión del mundo—porque el mundo que yace distraído entre literatura rusa frente a mí, creyendo que simplemente estoy anotando un par de descubrimientos sobre un caso que tengo entre manos, es maravilloso. Increíble cómo te han bastado unas simples veinticuatro horas para hacerme admitir lo enamorado que estoy de ti. Y es lo que tiene el arte: que te hace sentir.


	11. XI

Llevo días sin conciliar el sueño… Hace meses desde que te vi por última vez y es duro, porque cuando más falta me haces, más difícil me resulta recordar tu tacto, tu olor, tu calor.

Supongo que ya lo habrás leído en los periódicos, allá dondequiera que estés. Baskerville. Un tanto siniestro, he de admitir.

Irene, no sé qué me está pasando. Tuve miedo. Tuve mucho miedo. Duele admitirlo, aunque sea así, de esta triste forma, escribiéndolo en un viejo cuaderno de tapas desgastadas. Jamás me había sentido de este modo. Creí verle, creí que me atacaría, y tan solo fue una ilusión. Una ilusión, provocada por drogas, que hizo que se me cortara el aliento. ¿En qué me he convertido? Hacía siglos que no sentía miedo, desde que era un niño. Fue un sentimiento que borré de mi mente al crecer, algo que lo único me aportaría sería malestar. Siempre he creído tener todo bajo control. Ni siquiera tuve miedo cuando me enfrenté a toda una célula de terroristas por salvarte, porque sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Pero sin embargo, ese viaje, ese caso, me ha cambiado… Creo que te necesito a mi lado. Produces mayor efecto que el más fuerte de los calmantes.


	12. XII

Es la última noche, al menos para mí, en un mundo que, para el resto, no ha llegado a su fin. O no, quién sabe. Aun de ser así, estoy seguro de que me propondrías cenar, por una última vez. Pero tú no estás aquí y yo tal vez me vaya. Así que, por si acaso, y ojalá que lo leas, gracias por saciar mi hambre. Gracias por hacerme ser un poco más humano. Gracias por volverme loco. Gracias por existir.


	13. XIII

Esta mañana he vuelto al cementerio. Pensaba despedirme de mí mismo, un simple acto formal para desprenderme de todo lo que fui. Porque Sherlock Holmes está muerto y sepultado bajo tierra. Salvo que no lo está. Una vez allí, la rabia se ha apoderado de mí. Al principio me ha resultado extraño ver a una mujer, caída de rodillas, frente a mi lápida, llorando desconsoladamente, sujetando entre sus manos una rosa de un rojo muy vivo y un sobre. Pero tras un segundo vistazo, me he dado cuenta de quién era, y eras tú. ¿Qué pretendes, Irene? Estoy empezando a dudar de si realmente no eres tan prudente como para poder quedarte escondida en Montenegro y no dejarte llevar por el sentimiento de este modo. ¿Cómo puedes arriesgar tu vida así? No ~~merezco~~ merece la pena. Claro que no.

He visto cómo dejabas la rosa y el sobre al marcharte. He esperado a que te alejases para correr y coger lo que he descubierto que es una carta. _Insensata_ … Cualquiera podría haberla cogido. Y sin embargo me he visto incapaz de abrirla. Leerla significaría conocer cómo te sientes, y no es algo que precisamente necesite en estos momentos, y tú tampoco. Por ello he decidido guardarla, porque yo no me he suicidado y tú volverás a sonreír.

Ahora estoy frente a la puerta de tu habitación del hotel en el que te hospedas. No he podido evitar seguirte. Porque creo que te mereces saber la verdad. No quiero verte sufrir, y mucho menos por mí. Así que aprovecho para escribir esto antes de llamar, porque sé que no voy a ser capaz de decírtelo a la cara cuando me veas. Estoy a punto de hacerlo, de volver a irrumpir en tu vida. Ten piedad conmigo, te lo suplico. Te lo suplico…


	14. XIII bis

Han pasado dos días y aún recuerdo ese bofetón que me diste nada más verme al abrir la puerta, y las lágrimas recriminadoras que no daban tregua a tu hermosa cara. Tampoco se me va a olvidar cómo aquel vaso de whisky pasó rozándome la cabeza y se hizo añicos contra un cuadro cualquiera en la pared. Eras furia y dolor. Y así me lo demostraste cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí y me besaste como jamás lo habías hecho. Aún se me encoge el alma de dolor cuando pienso en la amargura de tus palabras mientras me gritabas. Aquella fue la primera vez que realmente pedí perdón. Me hiciste jurar que no volviese hacer algo así.

~~No pude.~~


	15. XIII ter

Hoy me has propuesto acompañarme en esta aventura. No puedo permitirme ponerte en peligro. Así te lo he hecho saber, y has procedido a ignorarme durante el resto del día. Te juro que me cuesta entenderte. Irene, eres lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida y no me apetece en absoluto exponerte de tal modo. Tú misma le conociste, conoces su inmensa red… No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. No tengo fuerzas para volver a hacer de caballero andante para ti. _¿Tan difícil es de entender?_


	16. XIII quáter

_Insufrible_. Hoy me dices que soy insufrible. Así que aprovecharé ahora que duermes para irme. Si según tú soy tan insoportable, tranquila, que no me vas a tener que aguantar más. Volveré a tener que decir que lo siento, pero no voy a consentir que te metas en esto. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos cuando esta pesadilla acabe. Si es que eres capaz de perdonarme… Podré ser el ser humano más insufrible del planeta, ni siquiera te lo discuto, pero a ti, a obcecada, no te gana nadie.


	17. XIII quinquiés

No me puedo creer que me hayas seguido hasta el aeropuerto. No puedo creer que te hayas presentado ahí, me hayas tocado en el hombro y me hayas saludado como si nada, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que sabes que tanto odio. “Si hubieses leído la carta, sabrías por qué estoy aquí,” me has dicho, justo antes de darme un beso. En ese instante pensé que eras increíblemente repelente, incluso a sabiendas de que yo no soy el más indicado para hacerlo. Pero una vez dentro del avión, aprovechando que tú viajas en primera clase, lo he hecho. La he leído. Y soy lo más insufrible, lo más odioso, lo peor que pueda existir. Y otra vez debo decir que lo siento. Y otra vez admito que has vuelto a ganar. Eres terriblemente frustrante.

Buen viaje, Adler. Nos vemos en Buenos Aires.


	18. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más que un simple anexo en papel de Bohemia e impecable caligrafía...

_Mi querido, querido Sherlock,_

_¿Qué has hecho, mi amor? ¿Cómo has podido? No se me van de la cabeza esas imágenes de tu precioso cráneo abierto contra el suelo. Maldita prensa sensacionalista. Es cerrar los ojos y verte ahí, ensangrentado por completo, a los pies de toda esa gente escandalizada, con John Watson de fondo, su gesto lleno de dolor y angustia. Y no es para menos. Pobre doctor... Pobre hombre._

_No comprendo la razón de todo esto. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber con certeza lo que ocurre en esa maravillosa cabecita tuya, pero reconozco que esto no me lo esperaba. El suicidio, Sherlock... He de decir que no te pega. O al menos no de este modo tan cruento. Me estremezco solo de pensar en ti, subido en esa azotea... Hubiese preferido un desliz en una dosis de cocaína o un disparo en el abdomen durante un ataque de rabia. Aun así, siempre te creí demasiado narcisista como para acabar con tu propia vida. Pero la muerte no deja elegir, por desgracia. Tan sólo espero que fuera… Inmediato. Que no sufrieras._

_¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Con qué te amenazó? A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pusiste, ese cabrón nos ha destrozado la vida a mí y a todos los que te rodean. Aunque eso no importa, ¿verdad? Ya no, porque yo estoy muerta, y ahora tú también. Excepto por una pequeña diferencia: que tú lo estás de verdad y los corazones de todos nosotros siguen latiendo. La única persona que he amado, el único hombre que ha sido dueño de todo mi ser, lo más bonito que me ha pasado… El detective del divertido gorrito, el amor de mi vida está muerto._

_No puedo aguantar una noche más entre pesadillas, oyendo la histérica risa de Moriarty mientras tú te lanzas una y otra vez de aquel hospital… Quiero gritar y no puedo. Quiero irme. Quiero morir. Tengo en frente de mí la foto que nos hicimos juntos en nuestra habitación de hotel en Podgorica. Sales mirándome a mí en lugar de a la cámara. Me gustaría poder mirarla y sonreír, tal y como lo hacía hace un par de noches. El problema es que esa mirada era aquella que me volvía loca, esa que me hacía besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento y acabar teniéndote a mi merced. Y ya no la voy a volver a ver. No voy a volver a sentir tu calor, a acariciar tu pelo, a susurrarte lo mucho que te odio y escuchar tu risa nerviosa como respuesta. No voy a volver a ser._

_Mi amado señor Holmes… Eras el único que sabía que yo seguía con vida, y ahora… Ahora soy un fantasma, un alma triste que vaga por el mundo de los vivos, un ser inerte que camina entre la felicidad del resto. Y no sabes cuánto te odio. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, no te lo voy a negar, pero siempre lo he sido, y sabes que me da igual. Me has dejado bien jodida. Me has dejado sola, moribunda. Llevas muerto poco más de un día y la ginebra no es eterna. No puedo seguir. No quiero seguir. Quiero irme contigo._

_Si pudieras leer esto, te preguntaría si recuerdas aquella noche en la que me salvaste cuando, mientras me quitabas con cuidado aquellas tristes ropas y besabas cada una de mis heridas, me preguntaste si confiaba en ti, si huiría de Pakistán contigo, si me fiaba de tu capacidad para darme una nueva identidad. Pues bien, mi vida, te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repito ahora, aunque sea con letra rápida, tinta barata y papel húmedo por mis amargas lágrimas: contigo, por ti, iría hasta el fin del mundo. Y no puedo evitar usar nuestra metáfora ahora, porque aunque no es el fin del mundo que esperaba, aunque no es la última noche que yo te pedía, está pasando. Ya ha llegado y duele más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Mañana mismo iré al cementerio y dejaré esta carta. He pensado en quitarme de en medio, pero no tengo valor. Así que esta es mi sentencia. Con un poco de suerte tu hermano leerá este sinsentido, o quizá Moran la descubra antes. Incluso ahora mismo confío en que tu amigo doctor pueda encargarse de mí, bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos. Me da igual quién sea, Sherlock. Estoy dispuesta a entregarme. Será doloroso, lo sé, y también muy humillante, pero ojalá tuviese una razón más por la que seguir respirando. La única que tenía ya no va a venir a rescatarme._

_Tú me enseñaste lo que era vivir. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por haber estado en tu lugar, por haber sido yo la que hubiera lanzado su cuerpo al vacío, dejándolo a merced de la gravedad. Yo no tengo nada que perder, excepto a ti. Y ya te he perdido. Ahora solo me queda esta presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que me está ahogando con demasiada fuerza. Me siento tan perdida… Ojalá pudiera haberme cambiado por ti. Ojalá pudiera haberte devuelto el favor. Te debo la vida. Duele darse cuenta que todo gira en torno a eso: la vida y la muerte. Y yo ya no voy a volver a vivir…_

_Quién lo diría... Seguramente te estarías riendo de mí ahora mismo. La gran Irene Adler, derrotada. Otra vez. Y esta vez es la definitiva. Sentimiento. Maldito sentimiento. Siempre he tratado de no sentir, de mantenerme al margen, de utilizar las emociones en mi favor y aprovecharme de esos pobres ilusos que creían que podrían llegar a tenerme. Y tú eras igual. La perfecta pareja de fríos manipuladores que actuaban calculadamente y que no se dejaban perturbar por nada. Salvo que sí dejamos que ocurriese._

_¿Sabes? Me gusta creer que sí me quisiste, o que al menos sentiste un cariño y una admiración especiales hacia mí. Espero que así fuera, no podría permitirme haber vivido una mentira todo este tiempo. Aunque el final vaya a ser el mismo. Fatal._

_Pero no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de haberte querido tanto, de haberme entregado a ti. Gracias por dejarme ver esa parte de ti que ni tú mismo sabías que existía y por darme esa ilusión que jamás pensé que conocería. Lástima que haya acabado tan pronto. Sí soy tan egoísta como para desear que hubiese durado un poquito más. Por eso, mi querido, querido Sherlock, espero poder reunirnos de nuevo. El infierno será agradable a tu lado. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

_Eternamente tuya,_

_Irene Adler._

***

Es la decimoquinta vez que la leo, no exagero. Me dejas hecho polvo. No eres un fantasma, estás viva, y aunque yo no lo estuviese, sabes que tu recuerdo quedará en la mente de más de uno. Porque lo que tú consigues hacer no es cualquier cosa. Y quiero que sigas manipulando, que sigas caminando por el mundo sin que nada te importe, porque eres así. Y yo te quiero así. No te querría de cualquier otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por esos 30 kudos y las más de 300 visitas! Veo que no os disgustan estas pequeñas historias, por lo que espero que mi Sherlock siga sufriendo y amando a Irene y siendo un poquito más feliz con ella durante mucho más tiempo. Esto va para largo...


	19. XV

Duele tener que verte correr entre balas, salpicada en sudor y sangre ajena. Duele tener que verte disparar a quemarropa para salvar tu cuello, y más duele tener que verte en peligro por esta locura que pretendo llevar a cabo. “Tranquilízate, querido,” me has dicho nada más entrar al piso franco, desprendiéndote de tu ropa rasgada y sucia. “No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.” Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír mientras admiro tu cuerpo casi desnudo adentrarse en el baño, tratando de evitar la tentación de unirme a ti.

Ha sido un día duro, y esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Me encantaría no tenerte aquí, por mucha ayuda que me puedas ofrecer. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Acostumbrarme a tu fiereza, a tu ira, a todo tu ser. Porque eres única. Y es que aún no me puedo creer que, a pesar de hoy, acabes de pedirme que te lleve a bailar tangos.


	20. XVI

Estás agotada. Puedo verlo en las ojeras que yacen bajo tus ojos y que hoy no te has maquillado tan cuidadosamente. También estás dolorida. Por mucho que pretendas acurrucarte de mala manera en ese sofá, no vas a poder fingir que te encuentras perfectamente.

Cuatro meses puedo contar hoy desde que empezamos. Y aquí seguimos. Ahora tengo miedo de que te canses de mí y te vayas. O peor aún. Después de lo que te he visto hacer esta mañana con aquella mujer, vivir sabiendo que puedes deshacerte de mí de ese modo, no es sencillo.


	21. XVII

Irene, prométeme que vamos a mantener la cordura. _Prométemelo._


	22. XVIII

No puedo verte así. Me estoy cansando. No podemos seguir así, tú despertándote en mitad de las noches gritando, yo esperando tras la puerta del baño oyéndote llorar. Te juro que me está costando mantener la calma. No sabes cuánto me odio ahora mismo. No puedo seguir permitiendo que arriesgues tu vida de este modo, jamás me perdonaría perderte por el camino. Te necesito viva, te necesito cuerda. Te necesito ahí para que cuando esto se acabe, podamos ser felices sin tener que arrepentirnos de nada. Y sé que en parte estoy siendo muy egoísta, pero te juro que no sé si podré soportar otra noche en vela sin que me dejes consolarte.


	23. XIX

Diecisiete meses. Ya vamos acostumbrándonos. Resulta casi imposible tomarnos todo esto con calma, pero anoche estuve a tu merced, tal y como tú me querías. Anoche fui una simple marioneta y tú dirigiste mis hilos. Apenas habías recuperado el aliento tras hacerme el amor, apenas me habías dado tregua para asimilar lo que acabábamos de sentir, cuando vinieron los reproches. “No me quieres,” me dijiste. “Mentirosa,” te respondí. Y, cómo no, me gané una serie de arañazos en el pecho y una mirada de exasperación. Se acabó el fingir, se acabó el mentir. No pude evitar recostarte sobre mí y susurrarte todo lo que querías oír. Y me odio. Has roto todos mis esquemas. Has hecho que me replantee todo lo que soy. Me lías. Y no puedo odiarte.

Vamos a salir de esta. Y vamos a salir con vida. Ahora ya no tenemos nada que perder y todo que ganar. El verdadero juego acaba de comenzar. En todos los malditos sentidos.


	24. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Irene Adler no le gusta que le oculten nada...

_Así que esto es lo que te traes entre manos… Meses y meses de intriga, sin saber qué es lo que hacías cada dos por tres con este cuaderno de tapas rojas, y era esto. Buena elección de color, por cierto. Ya veo que el sentimiento saca lo mejor de ti. Aunque me imagino qué diría tu querido doctor Watson sobre todo esto. Ya que tú te metías tanto con su blog… Me encantaría poder ver su reacción al conocer que no solo te acuestas con “La Mujer”, sino que finalmente has caído en sus redes. Estoy segura de que sería algo digno de presenciar…_

_Pero voy a tener piedad y a dejar de reírme de ti, cariño. Puesto que te has ido a pasar la tarde en busca de Moran por las calles de mi amado París —lo cual sería de extrañar, pues estaba más que muerto en aquel callejón en las favelas de São Paulo, aunque sinceramente ya no me sorprende nada—, y me has dejado aquí sola y desamparada, no he podido evitar echar un vistazo a este “diario” tuyo. La próxima vez, si quieres que no descubra esto, moléstate al menos en esconderlo un poquito. Pero he decir que te agradezco el descuido, porque he pasado un rato de lo más entretenida. Jamás me imaginé que todo esto pudiera salir de tu mente, y me siento totalmente halagada por ser la causante de tus desasosiegos. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?_

_No te voy a engañar, mi amor, me alegro de haber conseguido que te replantees tus principios durante estos dos últimos años. Supongo que no hay muchas cosas que superen el hecho de querer y sentirte querida. Aunque, sinceramente, me hubiese gustado haber sabido antes lo que me dijiste la otra noche. Pero no soy quién para seguir reprochándote nada, porque creo que puedo presumir de conocerte bastante bien, y sabes que te quiero tal y como eres. Tampoco puedo quejarme, hasta ahora no he sabido lo que es que alguien se preocupe por mí. Tú ya me entiendes. Pero quiero que sepas que puedo con esto. Ya sabes que estaré a tu lado hasta el final. No me voy a quedar por el camino. Soy una superviviente, como tú._

_Siento haber estado tan distante estos últimos meses. Ojalá fuera capaz de soltar todo lo que pienso, el miedo que paso cada vez que llega la noche, la rabia que me da vernos envueltos en todo esto… Siento haberte hecho pensar que me he cansado de ti. Eso jamás sucederá. Soy tu droga favorita, o al menos me gusta pensar eso. Jamás podría dejarte solo, soy muy egoísta para abandonarte. No me apetece prescindir de nuestros juegos mentales, de las deducciones, de tus apasionados besos o del sexo en mitad de la madrugada. Supongo que yo también estoy demasiado enganchada a ti. Lo que más me molesta es que no me importa, pero soy una orgullosa, ya me conoces. Vamos a acabar esto y lo vamos a hacer juntos. Te lo prometo._

_Espero que tu hazaña de hoy salga bien. Me aburro aquí encerrada. No me has dejado ni siquiera ir al Louvre porque no quieres que salga sola. Quizás me vengue esta noche, no lo sé. Tengo ganas de que, ya que estamos en la “ciudad del amor”, nos tomemos un descanso. Una luna de miel no nos vendría mal, querido. Ambos necesitamos despejar nuestras mentes tras todo lo que llevamos recorrido. Estar muerta es agotador y me apetece hacer alguna locura. ~~¿Sería ésta una forma un tanto desafortunada de pedirte que nos casemos?~~_


	25. XXI

Ahora es cuando yo me tomo la justicia por mi mano por haberte colado ya no solo en mis pensamientos, sino también en mis desahogos, ¿verdad? Yo a ti también te conozco _demasiado_ bien, y sé que normalmente te arrepientes de todo lo que haces o dices cuando estás totalmente aburrida. Al fin y al cabo somos muy parecidos. ¿Hablabas de locuras? Muy bien, Adler. Locura la que nos espera en Venecia.


	26. XXII

No me puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto con Moran pisándonos los talones. El capitán se nos acerca cada vez más y me temo que no nos podremos quedar aquí por más de dos días. Sabes que siento que no pudiésemos alargar nuestra estancia en París. Tú mejor que nadie comprende lo cruento de las circunstancias. Pero vamos a hacerlo, ¿no? Es ahora o nunca. Y, a decir verdad, este momento me parece tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Eres experta en hacer que me olvide del mundo, y una vez más lo has conseguido con creces.

Hemos quedado dentro de media hora en el puerto, porque el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda, ¿no? Jamás te creí mujer de tradiciones, pero viendo lo emocionada que estabas anoche mientras paseábamos por los canales, soy plenamente consciente de la ilusión que todo esto te hace. Ya tengo los anillos preparados, ahora solo me falta encontrar un capitán de barco que esté dispuesto a oficiar la boda. Espero que tengas tu italiano bien preparado. Incluso he escrito mis votos. Aún no me puedo creer que me hayas enredado para hacer algo así…


	27. XXIII

Supongo que acabar corriendo por el puerto nada más acabar de dar el “sí, quiero”, atracar a un hombre, arrebatarle el barco, y acabar lanzándonos al mar para evitar que sus disparos nos alcanzasen, no es lo que se entiende como una gran boda, ¿verdad?

No sé cuántas veces he pedido perdón desde que volvimos al piso franco…  Y tú no has parado de decirme que no tengo la culpa, que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que nos encontrara, y luego has empezado a besarme y has conseguido que me lo crea. Maldita tú.

Pero no paro de pensar en ese momento de gloria que hemos tenido. Qué bonita estabas… La sonrisa que lucías era digna de ser fotografiada. He almacenado esa imagen en mi Palacio Mental para el recuerdo, porque jamás te había visto tan deslumbrante—y eso que siempre tienes el listón muy alto. La luz veneciana te sienta estupendamente. Incluso encontraste un vestido blanco. Encima tengo que agradecer que no acabase cubierto con tu propia sangre. Qué cerca ha estado de alcanzarnos. Pero voy a compensarte. De algún modo has conseguido que la idea de casarnos me hiciese hasta ilusión, y sé que puedo ofrecerte mucho más que esto. Nos volveremos a casar. Las veces que haga falta. Inventaremos mil personajes, tendremos decenas de identidades. Volvamos a hacerlo. Cuando te apetezca. Donde sea. Ya no importa. Me entregaré a ti una y mil veces. _Siempre_.


	28. XXIV

Es increíble lo que a estas alturas un simple viaje en carretera de tan sólo casi tres horas te puede agotar. Eso sin sumarle el hecho de que tengo el brazo derecho dolorido aún porque has ido dormida sobre él durante todo el trayecto. Si ya me resultaba complicado conducir allí en Londres… Pero no te culpo, simplemente es que son las cinco de la madrugada, llevo semanas sin dormir y cualquier mínimo detalle me crispa demasiado. Prométeme que me aguantarás todavía un poquito más.

El caso es que por fin estamos en Florencia y, cariño mío, la batalla está por llegar. Ojalá esto solo fueran unas simples vacaciones, donde nos esperasen largos paseos por la ciudad y muchas obras de arte por ver—sin duda muero por que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre esta ciudad. Pero ya no hay treguas que valgan. Sé que está aquí, y si no es así no tardará en llegar. El encuentro con Moran es inminente y debemos estar bien preparados.

Pero ahora, si me disculpas… Voy a tratar de descansar mientras observo cómo te quedas dormida. Dulces sueños, Irene.


	29. XXV

Intento hacer como que no me crispa ver cómo una mujer de armas tomar tiene que cubrirse el cuerpo con armas de verdad. De verdad que lo intento. No voy a darle ningún puñetazo a la mesa, no voy a romper ninguna lámpara. No voy a reprocharte nada. Tu mirada me ha dejado bien claro que no puedo hacer nada para que te no quedes aquí. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto ya es algo personal para ti, como que hay una parte de tu “relación” con Moriarty y Moran que aún no me has contado… No sé si quiero atar los cabos. Lo único que de verdad me ahora mismo importa es salvar tu cuello. ~~Aunque ya he visto que te sobras y te bastas tú sola.~~


	30. XXVI

“TIROTEO EN EL PUENTE DE SANTA TRINITA.”

“TRES MUERTOS Y UN HERIDO EN UNO DE LOS LUGARES MÁS EMBLEMÁTICOS DE FLORENCIA.”

“Hay, al menos, quince fugitivos. Se desconocen las causas de este suceso.”

Y así hasta decir basta. Estoy tratando que no rajar el papel con esta pluma. Quiero respirar, te lo juro que quiero, pero esto me está ahogando. A esto es a lo que me refería. Precisamente a esto. Una bala te ha cruzado rozándote la oreja y otra te ha dado de lleno en el hombro, con agujero de entrada pero no de salida. Tuviste suerte de que estuviera allí para reventarle la cara a balazos a ese hijo de puta. Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de traerte de vuelta al hotel, arrastrándote moribunda por media ciudad. Supongo que la noche se puso de nuestra parte… Pero Moran sigue vivo y… Y tú estás herida. No podemos escapar teniéndote en este estado. Las ideas se me acaban. Estás rabiosa, pero no te quejas. Ahora es cuando quiero que me grites a la cara que me odias, y sinceramente no entiendo por qué no lo haces ya…

Ahora Mycroft se enterará de dónde estoy, con lo mucho que me ha costado permanecer fuera de su alcance. Y vendrá. Entonces nos ayudará, pero luego te arrancará de mis brazos sin que yo pueda hacer nada. No sé qué hacer, amor. Lo único que no se me viene a la cabeza es ese “te quiero” que me susurraste al oído cuando nos topamos cara a cara con Moran y su banda en aquel callejón.

No me atrevo a tumbarme en la cama contigo. No me lo merezco. He permitido que te ataquen de esa manera y… No…

Lo único que quiero es que me odies más de lo que yo ya me odio.


	31. XXVII

Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y no me relacionaba con ninguno de mis compañeros de clase. Nunca he sido muy hábil para hacer amigos. Siempre hacía o decía algo que, a aquel que se había molestado en acercarse a mí, le espantaba y le alejaba de mí. Aquellos nunca volvían y no era para menos. Recuerdo que, con cinco o seis años, me pasaba las horas muertas de recreo observando a las hormigas o cualquier insecto que pasase cerca de mí. Incluso una vez casi me ataca un enjambre de abejas por molestar su hábitat. Ya no solo me rechazaban los humanos, sino que también lo hacían aquellos seres diminutos que a mi parecer eran, en cierto modo, fascinantes. Recuerdo cómo, a medida que iba yo creciendo, me forjé poco a poco una coraza que me hacía inmune al resto del mundo: a los insultos durante el instituto y la universidad, a los comentarios fuera de lugar de mi hermano, a las risitas histéricas de las chicas de mi clase que nunca supe si eran por algo bueno o no… Cuando Redbeard murió todo se volvió blanco, negro y gris. El único amigo que había tenido desde que era pequeño se había marchado y yo me había quedado solo en un mundo cruel. Mientras tanto libros de química y botánica iban cubriendo las estanterías de mi habitación y mis carpetas de partituras se iban llenando con las piezas más complejas que encontraba.

Recuerdo que mi madre, cada tarde desde que aprendí a manejarme con el violín, me pedía que le tocase lo que había aprendido. Ella se sentaba en su sofá frente a la chimenea durante el invierno, o en el banco del porche cuando llegaba el buen tiempo. Mi padre a veces se unía a ella. Durante años me llenaron de aplausos que, aunque hoy sé que eran de lo más sinceros, en aquella época me resultaban banales. Me sentía como el hijo tonto al que sus padres quieren proteger de toda la maldad, volviéndole más ignorante aún. Hasta que un día dejé de tocar.

Recuerdo el primer cigarrillo que me fumé. Tenía catorce años y se lo había robado a uno de los amigotes de mi hermano, que de amigos tenían lo que suele durar el período de estudio para los exámenes finales. Me subí al tejado, me senté dándole la espalda a la puesta de sol, y lo prendí. Recuerdo cómo arranqué en un ataque de tos, pensando en lo mal que aquello sabía. A saber cuántos me habré fumado desde entonces: entre clase y clase durante la carrera, observando a aquellos seres que me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro; a modo de recompensa cada vez que resolvía un caso y dejaba a la policía de nuevo en evidencia; a escondidas de John, aunque era obvio que sabía que lo engañaba; o sin ir más lejos, aquellos que ~~compartimos~~ ~~compartíamos~~ _compartimos_ tú y yo cada noche sentados en la repisa de cualquier ventana desde que esta pesadilla ha comenzado. Morirme me voy a morir igual, la nicotina solo aligera el proceso. Pero ese no fue el problema.

Recuerdo que lo de las drogas no fue una casualidad. Estaba en tercero de carrera y llevaba varios meses ya colaborando con ciertos miembros de la policía resolviendo una media de tres casos (y medio) por semana. Esto fue así hasta que les descubrieron y decidieron “prescindir” de mis servicios. Me resultó imposible hacer esto por mi cuenta en aquella época. Un estudiante de química que se cuela en clases ajenas para aprender lo que le convenía, de veintiún años recién cumplidos, con trazas de psicópata —sociópata con muchas habilidades—, y que quiere jugar al gato y al ratón con criminales de cualquier nivel. El mundo ya pensaba que yo estaba loco, no iba a ser sencillo hacerles cambiar de opinión si ser detective era mi objetivo. El problema fue que el tabaco no era suficiente. La energía que me aportaban los casos era casi insustituible. La búsqueda no duró demasiado. No fueron las malas compañías; en todo caso, la soledad. Fui yo mismo quien empezó a jugar con medicamentos y sustancias de dudosa fiabilidad. La cocaína fue mi única amiga durante más de dos años. Nunca abusaba. Simplemente jugaba. Mi mente necesitaba estímulos y la droga me los daba. Hasta que mi hermano, quien estoy seguro que sospechaba desde que comencé ese juego, acabó por descubrirme. Si ya había sido una decepción para mis padres, ese fue el colmo. No quiero recordar lo que les hice pasar, pues fue duro. Solo recuerdo ser consciente del odio que yo mismo me provocaba, y que nunca me ha abandonado desde entonces.

Recuerdo conocer a John años después. Recuerdo la estabilidad que me aportó desde que apareció en mi vida y recuerdo cómo me sorprendí a mí mismo una mañana cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que aprecio ese hombre. Le sentí mi amigo, y así lo sigo sintiendo. Él no trataba de comprenderme, ni mucho menos. Pero trataba de escucharme, de prestarme atención, y de vez en cuando de decirme lo que no quería oír. Recuerdo cómo desde el primer día que se vino a vivir conmigo a la calle Baker, no ha dejado de acompañarme en ningún caso. Un compañero excelente, he de decir. Nunca se lo he dicho, lo cual me entristece. Solo de pensar que ya es tarde… He llegado a querer a ese hombre más de lo que me habría gustado. Fue un compañero de fatigas y un amigo único, y no solo porque fuese el único de verdad. A veces me dedico a leer sus pequeñas historias sobre nuestras estúpidas aventuras en su blog. Nunca me gustó que lo hiciese, pero el llevarnos la contraria era parte de nuestra relación. Su última publicación me hace querer seguir adelante en esto. Y es que, efectivamente, John Watson ha sido de los pocos que han creído en mí.

Entre tanto caso, recuerdo obsesionarme sobre Moriarty. El día que le conocí finalmente quedará grabado en mi mente hasta el fin de mis días. _El_ admirador secreto que quiso buscarme la ruina. El psicópata que bailó a mi alrededor hasta conseguir lo que quería: acabar conmigo. Por aquel entonces yo lo veía como un juego—no como el que nos traemos tú y yo; lo nuestro es puro orgullo. Recuerdo ser un inconsciente. No valoraba mi vida, y simplemente me dejé llevar.

Recuerdo también el día que te conocí a ti. Hoy por fin reconozco que tu aparición en tu propio salón me cortó el aliento. Solo a ti se te ocurriría presentarte con ese disfraz. Solo a ti se te ocurriría batir a mi mente a duelo. Eres lista. Eres pícara. Demasiado para este mundo. Demasiado para mí. Recuerdo cómo te busqué en mi dormitorio cuando me desperté después de que me drogaras. Estaba confundido y a la vez fascinado con la rapidez con la que resolviste la muerte de aquel deportista. Por aquel entonces, aquella fascinación la atribuí al efecto de aquella droga, pero ambos sabemos que era algo real. Recuerdo la sensación indescifrable que me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que oía el tono de tus mensajes. Recuerdo el miedo a recaer que me entró cuando pensaba que estabas muerta. Aunque todo esto ya lo sabes… Hubo momentos en los que te odiaba. Me sentí utilizado. Pero no podía soportar el hecho de que no volviésemos a compartir otra guerra mental. Necesitaba volver a verte, volver a jugar, y supongo que en aquel momento quería vengarme y humillarte y hacerte todo lo que tú me habías hecho. Pero cuando me di cuenta de cómo me sentía con respecto a ti, tú ya estabas en libertad y a punto de entrar en el umbral de la muerte. Soy un experto en confundir sentimientos, llevo toda mi vida haciéndolo.

Será que hoy me ha dado por recordar, y ahora que Moran te tiene cautiva —porque soy un perfecto gilipollas y he dejado que te arrastre hacia él delante de mis propias narices— y Mycroft ha acudido a tu rescate, no sin antes dejarme bien claro que no puedo hacer nada para que podamos seguir juntos, un favor que voy a cobrar bien caro, no me queda nada más que esperar. Porque ya he destrozado toda la habitación. Porque ya he llorado bastante.

Será… Será que hoy te he perdido. Esta vez de verdad.


	32. XXVIII o fin del primer acto

_Sherlock observa durante varios minutos, los cuales se le hacen eternos, el cuaderno de tapas rojas que sus manos sostienen. La papelera de metal y el mechero ya están preparados sobre la mesa que tiene en frente. Se debate sobre si seguir adelante o no, pero finalmente se da media vuelta, guarda el cuaderno en la mochila y sale de la habitación, no sin dar antes un portazo. Ya no se ve capaz de escribir lo que siente, no le salen las palabras. Pero no puede hacerlo, es lo único que le queda de ella._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tomarme un tiempo para descansar y comenzar otros proyectos, por lo que de momento, este será el último capítulo que publique. Volveréis a saber de esta pareja a partir de septiembre.
> 
> Gracias por vuestro apoyo. :)  
>  ~~Tan solo espero que no me odiéis demasiado por dejar esto así.~~


	33. XXIX

Me tiembla el pulso al escribirte de nuevo. Porque no sé qué decirte, _amor_. Ni siquiera sé si tengo derecho a seguir llamándote así. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. Cada día que pasa es un suplicio.

El último recuerdo que tengo de ti es en aquel aeropuerto de esa ciudad a la que no pienso volver nunca. Allí estábamos los dos, tú tragándote las lágrimas y yo las ganas de cogerte y de llevarte conmigo a cualquier otro lugar. Pero Mycroft no lo hubiera permitido, por eso aquella despedida fuese tal y como él había planeado. Su voz diciéndome que no volvería a verte jamás… Me quedó taladrada en la mente.

Anoche soñé contigo. Y estabas entre rejas. Yo te quería sacar de esa hipotética cárcel, pero cada vez estabas más lejos y te oía gritar y yo lloraba. Antes de despertarme escuché que me decías que me odiabas. No te falta razón.

Han pasado tres meses, Irene. Y yo ya no aguanto más.


	34. XXX

Estoy en Nueva York. Y tú también. Llevas el pelo corto, y me he quedado con las ganas de decirte lo bella que eres. Vestías elegante, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad. Tu alianza sigue en tu dedo anular y eso no impide que los hombres se den la vuelta para mirarte. Te has comprado bombones porque crees que te lo mereces, y esta noche abrirás una botella de vino y brindarás por ti. Egocéntrica. Quizá ya te has buscado compañía, quizá pases la noche con una bonita mujer que quizá, te llegue a hacer sentir un poco viva. Tal vez te acuerdes de mí. Y ojalá sonrías.

Pero yo no estoy en Nueva York. Y tú… No lo sé. No tengo bombones que regalarte, ni vino con el que brindar. Tan solo me queda el recuerdo amargo de tus besos y el sonido de tu risa que sigue haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Así que hoy, en tu honor, juro mantenerme con vida.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Adler. Te deseo todo lo mejor. Aunque yo no lo vea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finjamos que hoy es el cumpleaños de Irene porque hoy es el mío y bueno, no necesito muchas excusas, ¿verdad? :')


	35. XXXI

Cuéntame cómo te sientes. Si, al igual que yo, solo te apetece llorar. Ojalá que no. Ojalá que no me eches de menos. Ojalá que ya me hayas olvidado, que hayas conocido a la mujer perfecta, que no tengas nada por lo que preocuparte.

Cuéntame qué haces cada día. Si te buscas cualquier excusa para no volver la mente al pasado. Seguramente salgas de compras, sigas dándote caprichos y estés manteniendo esa maldita sonrisa en tu rostro.

Ojalá ya no me quieras. Porque yo te sigo queriendo. _Y la droga es demasiado floja como para dejar de echar en falta que busques mi boca en mitad de la noche._


	36. XXXII

Me hace falta una de tus cartas sorpresa entre estas páginas llenas de locuras. Me hace falta una llamada tuya al número privado en plena madrugada. Me hace falta tu voz ronca de recién levantada diciéndome que esto va a acabar pronto. Me despierto cada mañana creyendo que vas a estar ahí, tumbada a mi lado, durmiendo apaciblemente. Salvo que nada de eso va a pasar. Y hoy me he levantado con tres costillas rotas, dos rozaduras de bala en un brazo y el alma en pedazos. Estoy empezando a dudar, Irene. Estoy empezando a cuestionarme todo…

¿Y si es verdad que no te vuelvo a ver? ¿Y si las amenazas de mi hermano van completamente en serio? No sé hasta qué punto estoy dispuesto a salvar mi cuello. Tú eres mi único incentivo, lo único importante por lo que seguir. Y ni siquiera es certero que pueda volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos.


	37. XXXIII

He perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo sin ti. Esto es una locura. Estoy deseando acabar con todo esto ya. Anoche soñé contigo, y no voy a rendirme ahora. Y es que se me estaba olvidando tu cara. Y eso no lo puedo consentir. Te llevaste contigo todas las imágenes que pudiera tener de ti y, joder, no quiero que esto acabe así. No estoy dispuesto a olvidarte. Necesito volver a verte, aunque sea una vez más. Y espero que tú también estés dispuesta a verme a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda huyendo y luchando contra esta maldita red, pero desde aquí te prometo que pienso volver con vida. Te lo debo. Nos lo debo.


	38. XXXIV

Lo tenía todo atado y bien atado. Sabía dónde estaba, le tenía en el punto de mira, iba acabar al fin con él… Pero me ha atrapado. Juro que estaba desconcertado. Creí que estaba a salvo, que ni él ni ninguno de los suyos me podrían descubrir. Y de repente, estaba recobrando el sentido, atado a una silla, con un saco en la cabeza. Cuando me lo han quitado… No me lo podía creer. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Allí estabas tú, vestida completamente de negro, el pelo por la cintura y las ojeras sin tapar. Me has mirado con desprecio. Y allí estaba Moran también, tras resucitar por enésima vez. Y él se reía y tú no dejabas de mirarme y yo no podía. No podía creerlo. Cómo iba a saber, cómo iba a imaginarme que el amor de mi vida estaba a punto de acabar conmigo. Y mi mente empezó a pensar, y por un segundo, me pareció creer que todo cobraba sentido. Que me habías engañado, utilizado. Que me habías vendido. Que todo había sido una farsa. _Que jamás me habías querido._

Entonces me preparé para lo peor… Te vi sacar la pistola del pantalón y yo solo pude susurrar tu nombre, una vez más. La última. Y en un suspiro Moran estaba tirado en el suelo con cinco, seis, siete balas en su cabeza y tú me desatabas apresurada. Habías empezado a llorar y solo me decías que lo sentías y me sentí desfallecer.

Ya estamos a salvo, Irene. Al fin. No quiero saber cómo lo hiciste. No me interesa. Solo sé que no pienso volver a Kosovo, que quiero olvidar esta pesadilla, que no me voy a perdonar haber dudado de ti. Solo sé que me has encontrado, que estás conmigo, que te quiero, que me quieres. Que estamos vivos, ahora más que nunca.


	39. XXXV

Quién me iba a decir a mí que anhelaría despertarme temprano los domingos por la mañana para poder acariciar los rayos de luz sobre tu espalda desnuda. Que extrañaría tanto sonreír al verte abrir los ojos e inundarme en el profundo mar que hay en ellos. Besarte lentamente y aferrarme a ti como a un clavo ardiendo. Sentirme vivo una vez más.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy, escribiendo todo lo que está a punto de pasar, dibujándote con palabras mientras duermes apaciblemente, aquí, a mi lado.

Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta paz, no lo sé. Por mí el mundo se puede ir al traste, que lo único seguro que tengo ahora mismo en esta vida es que yo me quedo contigo.


	40. XXXVI

Cuando me has visto salir del hotel con este cuaderno en la mano, tus ojos parecían interrogantes. Necesito plasmar este día en estas páginas porque mañana tú vuelves a Podgorica y yo me voy para Serbia. Y así lo estoy haciendo. Te sienta bien el aire del mar montenegrino. Has iluminado las calles de Budva solo con tu presencia. O tal vez eso es lo que me parece a mí.

Así que aquí estamos, yo sentado en la arena mientras te veo vagar de aquí para allá en la orilla de estas frías aguas. Tienes las manos metidas en los bolsillos de tu abrigo, mi bufanda te tapa el cuello y la boca y el viento despeina tu larga melena. Puedo distinguir desde aquí tu nariz roja. No sé qué es lo que piensas. Es curioso la de veces que te he desnudado, y solo lo he conseguido hacer con tu cuerpo. No con tu mente. Te siento ajena al mundo. Tal vez estés preocupada por mí, no lo sé. De momento me quedo con tu imagen en esta desértica playa en un mes de octubre que nunca acaba.

Acabas de mirarme. Y te has bajado la bufanda para dejarme ver tu sonrisa. Echo en falta una cámara; contigo no me fío de mi mente. Por el momento me quedo con tu sonrisa en vivo y en directo.

Te estás acercando, y vienes riéndote. No, no te voy a dejar que leas esto. Y más te vale no despertarte de madrugada aposta para leerlo a escondidas. No me mires así. Ya te hago caso, ya dejo de escribir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, pero han sido unas semanas bastante intensas, con trabajos, algún que otro examen, y la preparación de un viaje que comienza mañana. Prometo no tardar tanto en volver a publicar. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí!


	41. XXXVII

Abro este cuaderno después de un mes para decirte que ya está. Que ya estoy en el avión, volviendo a Londres. Ya vuelvo a ser Sherlock Holmes.

Si te soy sincero no sé cómo me siento. Solo sé que casi acabo con siete costillas y la nariz partidas por culpa de mi hermano. Pero esa es una larga historia, me la reservo para cuando te tenga delante. Solo te diré que estoy a salvo, y que Mycroft no sospecha nada de tu paradero. Ni siquiera sabe que hemos pasado juntos casi dos meses enteros.

Y bueno, ahora que ya te he puesto al tanto de la situación… Solo me queda añadir que te echo de menos. Ahora es cuando deseo que estés aquí a mi lado para burlarte de mí por ello. Qué le voy a hacer, si según tú soy un romántico empedernido que ha encontrado a su musa. Pero no te preocupes, ya me reiré yo de esto por los dos.

Tan solo espero que pronto pueda volver a describirte como la última vez.

 

 

 

~~Y te reconozco que sí, las marcas de carmín que has dejado en ciertas páginas concretas me han hecho ilusión.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo esto concretamente hoy para aprovechar y desearos unas muy felices fiestas y un próspero 2016. ¡Disfrutad! :)


	42. XXXVIII

Pensaba que una vez que estuviera de vuelta, todo volvería a ser lo de siempre. De hecho lo es: he tenido un nuevo caso intrigante que he resuelto con la ayuda de John. Pero no, no ha sido para nada lo de siempre…

Está Mary. Es una mujer digamos que atractiva, bastante inteligente por lo que he podido deducir… John se va a casar con ella. Ya no vive en la calle Baker. Yo… Bueno, me alegro por él. Sí, me alegro. Ah, y me ha acabado perdonando por lo de estos dos años. Aunque me ha costado casi una nariz rota –otra vez– y marcas varias alrededor de mi cuello. Pero lo he conseguido.

Mycroft me encargó un caso como ya te he dicho. _Remember, remember, the fifth of November..._ No diré más, ha sido fácil. Lo duro ha venido después. John acabó metido en una hoguera y… De no ser por Mary, de ahí lo de inteligente, no habríamos podido rescatarle. Ni siquiera sé por qué no he comenzado contándote esto.

Pensaba cuando volví que no volvería tener que pasar por esto, que algún ser querido se vea en peligro… Y mucho menos por mi culpa. No sé qué está pasando, Irene. Hay cosas que se me escapan de las manos y trato de comprender qué sucede y no puedo. Me siento aturdido. Han sido unos días extraños. Y te sigo echando en falta.

No sé cómo van a seguir siendo las cosas por el momento, solo espero que el empeño que he puesto por poneros a salvo no se vaya al traste.


	43. XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de meses más adelante... Seis de enero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz 162 cumpleaños, Sherlock Holmes.

Está siendo un día extraño… No sé por qué todo el mundo se empeña en celebrar este día. Es como si estuviéramos celebrando que ha pasado otro año más que estamos más cerca de la muerte. Y eso es algo triste cuando te pasas media vida intentando evadirla. Pero supongo que todo el mundo está contento por tenerme de vuelta, y supongo que yo también lo estoy.

He abierto regalos, hemos comido todos juntos, han brindado por mí, por que cumpla muchos más, han cantado la canción mientras yo tocaba el violín, y se han ido. Excepto que nada de eso ha pasado en realidad.

Llevo toda la tarde dando vueltas por el salón. Ni siquiera me atrevo a acercarme a la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón se me ha metido en la cabeza que estás en mi dormitorio, metida en la cama, esperando a que entre y darme una sorpresa. Pero en el fondo sé que no es real. ¿O lo es? Tal vez hoy duerma en el sofá. O tal ver al final me acabe atreviendo.

¿Te imaginas? ¿Te imaginas que llevas ahí metida todo el día, esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer? Oh, Dios… Esto es… Te odio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para confirmaros que es más que probable que no publique en todo el mes. Echadle la culpa a los exámenes finales. Prometo compensaros. Por el momento, os dejo con vuestras deducciones.


	44. XL

Tres semanas desde nuestro último encontronazo. Me desperté tumbado en mi cama, sin camisa, el pantalón a medio abrochar. Sudoroso y agotado. Todo parecía estar en su sitio. Excepto que no lo estaba.

He recurrido miles de veces a mi mente para reunirme contigo una vez más, pero la de aquella tarde fue la más... Intensa. La casa no olía a ti. No había ningún rastro de tu presencia en mi cama. Pero sí lo había en mí. Carmín. En la cornisa de mis labios. Como la primera vez.

Estoy empezando confundir sueño y realidad. No recuerdo nada... _No me encuentro bien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por las 800 visitas y los 100 kudos! Gracias por incitarme a seguir estas pequeñas locuras. :)


	45. XLI

Hoy ha sonado una canción en la radio mientras estaba en un taxi de vuelta a casa… No me preguntes de quién es, ni siquiera sabría decirte una palabra de la letra, pero me ha recordado a ti. Y qué no me recuerda a ti, dirás… Pues sí, todo me trae tu reflejo a mi memoria. Y es ridículo. Ridículo.

Me pregunto si estarás a salvo. Si estarás sola. Si ya te has buscado compañía. Quiero saber de ti. Es en estas tardes frías de invierno, donde el fuego no calienta, el tabaco se acaba y la mente está dispersa… Es ahí, es hoy, cuando más cuenta me doy de lo mucho que me queda por aprenderte. Tanto tiempo he pasado a tu lado, más del que hubiéramos debido, y sin embargo, te desconozco. Contigo se me han escapado los pequeños detalles. Y yo quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Te siento ajena.

O tal vez eso sea porque estás lejos y yo me esté confundiendo de pensamiento, de anhelo, o de vida…


	46. XLII

John y Mary ya han comenzado a preparar su boda. Y cómo no, me han metido de lleno en esto. No sé cómo pretenden que les ayude… No entiendo por qué necesitan tantas… Cosas. Ayer tuve que acompañar a Mary a ver vestidos para las damas de honor… ¿Qué interés puedo tener yo en ello? Sólo se me ocurren dos razones para explicar todo esto… La primera es sobre por qué quieren que ayude, y es que puedo ver cómo John se siente culpable por haber comenzado una nueva vida. Sin mí. ¿Pero quién soy yo para reprochar nada? Lo de vivir juntos no iba a durar para siempre, y yo me atreví a abandonarle de la peor de las maneras cuando más nos necesitábamos. Además, estoy manteniendo una relación secreta con una ex-dominatrix que para colmo es una fugitiva. No quiero pensar cómo reaccionaría el pobre hombre si se enterara. Y aquí es donde enlazo con la segunda razón… La de por qué me siento así. Puede que sean los celos, la envidia y tu ausencia. Todo esto me hace desear haber tenido lo mismo. Haber podido darte lo que te mereces. La rabia me está invadiendo. Y la imagen de ti, vestida toda de blanco en aquel puerto, mirándome con ese azul grisáceo de tus ojos, diciéndome que jamás habías querido así… Esa imagen me duele.

Sólo pido tenerte aquí. Lástima que lo único que pueda hacer es seguir ocultándome sobre el hombre lógico, racional e insensible que siempre he sido.


	47. XLIII

¿Es cierto eso que dicen que de amor se muere? No me refiero a morir por amor –que yo por ti moriría una y mil veces–, sino morir de él, de su ausencia o de su exceso. Me pregunto que si, de ser cierto, será como una puñalada en el pecho o un tiro en la sien. Puestos a elegir, yo me quedaría con lo más inmediato. No sé si puedo seguir sufriendo así. Las noches son demasiado largas sin ti. Sólo te pido que vuelvas y que vuelvas a hacerme creer.


	48. XLIV

Esto está siendo una locura. La boda de John y Mary nos está quitando el sueño a todos. Elegir la iglesia, el restaurante para el banquete, nuestros trajes, el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor… Les está llevando demasiado tiempo. Se les nota cómo intentan incluirme en todo, pero la verdad es que yo no pinto mucho… Van y vienen, y yo sigo aquí. La ansiedad y la sensación de tu ausencia remiten de vez en cuando, pero esto no ayuda.

Echo de menos los viejos tiempos, donde sólo estábamos John, yo, nuestros casos, y sus pequeñas ~~y algo innecesarias~~ historias. No quiero decir que Mary sobre, no… Ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario. Esa mujer se ha ganado mi cariño. Quiere a John, más de lo que podría yo llegar a hacer. Él se merece ser feliz, y eso es algo que ella puede conseguir. Lo veo en la forma en que se miran. Casi como nos miramos nosotros. Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Las cosas serían mucho más diferentes. Incluso Mary bromeó el otro día diciéndome que todavía estábamos a tiempo de hacer una boda doble.

Y no, no puedo evitar recordar la locura que nuestra boda fue… Ojalá volvamos a vernos pronto. Cuando dije que me casaría contigo mil y una veces, lo decía muy en serio.


	49. XLV

Hoy… Hoy ha sido un buen día. No me creo que esto haya pasado, no entiendo cómo ha podido ser así… Admito que se me escapan muchas cosas, pero esto… Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

John me ha pedido que sea su padrino en la boda. Y ni siquiera he sido capaz de ver que me lo estaba pidiendo. Incluso me he puesto a hablar de Billy Kincaid… Sólo se me podía ocurrir a mí hacer algo así. Pero al parecer… Al parecer John me considera su amigo, su mejor amigo. Y yo… Bueno, me siento bien. Sé que me cuesta expresar lo que siento –la única excepción son estas tristes páginas, y ni siquiera eso–, pero quiero hacer esto en condiciones. Ese hombre se merece lo mejor, ya va siendo hora de que demuestre lo que significa para mí. Tengo miedo, sí… No quiero arruinarlo. Pero voy a intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, aquí sigue él, a mi lado. Y a pesar de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguramente Sherlock escriba esto pensando en que Irene tal vez lo lea en un futuro y se sienta orgullosa de todo lo que ha conseguido su amante hasta ahora.


	50. XLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Mujer vuelve a las andadas.

_Vaya, hace mucho que no escribes. Quiero creer que todo sigue tan bien desde lo acontecido en la última página. Veo que me has echado de menos, querido. Yo a ti también, para qué engañarnos. Por lo que he leído, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez en tu cumpleaños. Siento lo que pasó, mi amor; me arriesgué demasiado y tuve que hacer lo posible para que no pareciera que estuve aquí. Espero recompensarte esta noche cuando vuelvas. Llevaré el pintalabios y la ropa interior que tanto te gustan. O tal vez prescinda de lo último, quién sabe. Al fin y al cabo, estamos de celebración, ¿verdad? Y no, por favor, no te enfades cuando me leas. Ya me conoces: no me puedo resistir._


	51. XLVII

Maldita. Maldita tú por seguir sorprendiéndome así. Por sacarme de quicio. Por hacerme quererte a morir.

Debería haberlo previsto. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que ibas a venir, porque siempre sabes cuándo más te necesito. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo te has enterado de todo. Pero no. Siempre te sales con la tuya. Se me cortó el aliento al verte nada más entrar en casa, con ese vestido verde, maquillada y peinada a la perfección… Estabas preciosa. Y ahora, durmiendo enrollada entre las sábanas, el pelo revuelto y los labios medio abiertos, también lo estás.

Era esta misma mañana cuando mi propio hermano me decía que no me involucrase… Y mírame. Me he ido temprano de la boda de mi mejor amigo –quien, para colmo, va a ser padre– porque ha llegado un momento que no soportaba más la idea de volver a verme solo. Solo. Otra vez. Y ahora resulta que vuelvo a casa y estás aquí,  esperándome con tu vals favorito a punto para que empiece a sonar, una botella de champán innecesariamente cara y tu sonrisa feroz que tanto me encandila. Pero, muy a mi pesar, amor, acabarás yéndote, y yo seguiré aquí, solo.

Aún no te has ido y ya te echo de menos. Déjame que aproveche el tiempo que nos queda. No quiero dormir por miedo a despertarme y que ya no estés. Esta vez no pienso perderme nada de ti. Cuando leas esto por la mañana mientras te preparo el desayuno –porque a quién quieres engañar, sé que volverás a cotillearme–, que sepas que aunque a la cara no te lo diga, me hace mucha ilusión tenerte aquí, aunque sea por unas horas. ~~Y que espero que se conviertan en un par de días.~~


	52. XLVIII

Aún puedo sentir tu olor en mi cama. Hace días que te marchaste y sin embargo aquí estoy, incapaz de hacer nada. Sólo me queda la botella de ese champán casi vacía y tu ropa interior escondida en mi armario. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¿Cuántas veces me habrás dicho que la vida sigue? Qué razón tenías… Y yo creyéndome el centro del universo.

 _Vuelve pronto_.


	53. XLIX

Voy a hacer de lo que no estoy orgulloso. Voy a hacer algo que te prometí que no volvería a hacer pero, allá donde estés, confía en mí: estaré a salvo. ~~Te lo juro.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que esto no es mucho para el tiempo que llevo sin publicar, pero han sido dos meses muy intensos entre exámenes y necesito volver a centrarme. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, intentaré ser más constante. :)


	54. L

No sé qué día es. Estoy perdido. En este antro no entra un ápice de luz y el tiempo se cuenta con cada suspiro que se escucha entre estas paredes.

Estoy empezando a asustarme. Estoy empezando a no tener suficiente de esta droga que a muchos aquí les ha llevado a lo más hondo.

Quiero confiar en mí, pero apenas puedo sostener este bolígrafo. Me cuesta estar cuerdo.

Hay rumores, Irene. Muchos rumores. Ya no sé si he escuchado que estás haciendo de las tuyas por aquí cerca, o si sólo fue un sueño que tuve entre alucinaciones. La verdad es que me gusta creer que puedes venir a sacarme de aquí.

Pero tengo que acabar esto. Ya queda menos. Tengo que salvaros. Tengo que cuidaros. Me voy a volver loco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente no vuelva a publicar hasta septiembre, pues me gustaría más o menos mantener la línea temporal de la tercera temporada y así aprovechar para escribir los próximos capítulos mientras la espera hasta el estreno de la cuarta se hace más amena. Os pido disculpas de antemano, y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. :D


	55. LI

Hoy me he despertado creyendo que estaba entre tus brazos. Qué vacío me he sentido. Pero no me ha dado tiempo a pensar demasiado en ello porque hoy ha sido un día de lo más ajetreado. John ha aparecido en aquel antro y me ha obligado a volver. No sin antes echarme una buena regañina. Es agradable saber que nada ha cambiado, o al menos en ese sentido. Molly, por su parte, se ha enfadado demasiado; ha resultado hasta adorable. ~~Creo que te encantaría~~. Pero no tienen de qué preocuparse, todo está bien. No entienden que esto era más que necesario. Tenía que llamar la atención, y me alegra decir que lo he conseguido. Hay algo que tengo pendiente, algo que tengo que terminar… Todo va bien, todo va a ir bien.


	56. LII

¿Te acuerdas aquella noche, no sé si en Dresde o en Praga, cuando hablamos de sentirnos indefensos? ¿De cómo era perder el control de una situación y no saber actuar? ¿De lo mucho de nos irrita que otra persona nos domine por completo? Estábamos metidos en aquella cama grande, bajo el calor de las mantas y la luz de la chimenea, abrazándonos, y sin embargo no éramos capaces de entender qué era aquello que nos hacía sentir tan angustiados. Le echamos la culpa a Moriarty y decidimos dedicarnos a otros quehaceres por el resto de la noche.

 

Hoy, en mi propia casa y con John a mi lado, me he vuelto a sentir así.


	57. LIII

No sé en qué momento pensé que sería una buena idea salir a la calle para escribirte. Supongo que necesitaba despejarme. El silencio en el 221B es atronador. Están empezando a caer los primeros copos de nieve y el sol hace rato que se escondió. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te encantaban los inviernos en Londres. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, sentada en este frío banco conmigo, con un té entre tus manos y la nariz roja asomándote por encima de mi bufanda, que rodea tu precioso cuello. No puedo evitar pensarte… Y me siento estúpido porque ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera, ojalá supieras lo que me tengo entre manos y ojalá no te enfades cuando te enteres de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No quiero que cuente como engaño. Pero, joder… Ojalá no hubiera pensado en ti al escoger ese anillo…


	58. LIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Mujer regresa a Londres.

_Ay, mi amor… No sabes lo que ha sido verte, ahí, tumbado en esa camilla medio inconsciente, y saber que he (y hemos) estado a punto de perderte. Otra vez.  Se me ha partido el alma al verte así, mirándome fijamente y sollozando, agarrándome de la mano, buscando desesperadamente mi alianza. Hoy no ha habido reproches por haber venido a verte… Ojalá sí los hubiera habido._

“Te tengo que pedir perdón por _tantas_ cosas” _, me has dicho. ¡Por Dios! Yo no te tengo que perdonar por nada…_

_No sé qué es lo que te traes entre manos. No sé qué es lo que está pasando. No lo sé. Ni quiero saberlo. Pero esto no me gusta, Sherlock. Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito aquí para que no se te olvide: ten cuidado. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo una vez más._

_Y tranquilo, no te enfades cuando me leas. No hay nadie en tu casa. Tienes a todos demasiado ocupados como para que me puedan pillar rondando por aquí. He venido simplemente para escribirte yo a ti, para desahogarme. Para decirte que estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Para repetirte que te quiero. No sé cuándo volverás a casa, cuándo leerás esto… Tan sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría que hubiera un próximo encuentro. ~~~~_


	59. LV

Dime que nada de esto está pasando... Que no me han quitado una bala del pecho, que no llevo una rosa tuya en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo, que mi mejor amigo no está a punto de descubrir que su mujer...

 

~~No. No puedo.~~


	60. LVI

¿Cómo se hace para volver a la normalidad? ¿Acaso eso existe? Pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hemos sufrido, y me parece imposible poder alcanzar la calma. Ayer observaba desde la ventana del salón a la gente paseando por la calle, tranquilamente, sonriente, ajena al mal. ¿Llegaremos nosotros a tener algo así, a caer en lo ordinario? De suceder, supongo que no seríamos nosotros.

Hoy es un día extraño. Hemos venido todos a casa de mis padres. Mycroft no para de agonizar, lo cual no es nada nuevo, y mi madre no deja de darle motivos para irritarle aún más. Ojalá pudieras conocerla, os llevaríais bien. Mi padre se dedica únicamente a observar, pero se le nota que está contento de que estemos todos aquí, por mucho que sepa que estamos fingiendo la alegría propia de esta época. Y Mary y John… Bueno. Es… Complicado.

Hoy más que nunca te leo y se me estremece todo el cuerpo de saberte así, tan asolada. Como la última vez, te agradezco el descuido. Pero no veo el momento de poder tenerte cara a cara, y que no corramos peligro alguno. Desde el disparo… Sigo teniendo pesadillas. Sigo soñando con él. Me quiere muerto, pero no, no puedo irme, y menos ahora, que la amenaza es inminente. No queda nada para el final, Irene… Hoy hace años que pensé que te había perdido, y tal vez hoy sea el día en el que puedas volver a la vida. Definitivamente y para quedarte. Estoy nervioso, para qué engañarnos. Hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero ya casi estamos. Voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Al fin. _Al fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para desearos unas Felices Fiestas. :)


	61. LVII o fin del segundo acto

Supongo que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ya no hay nada más por hacer. “¿Y ahora qué?”, me has preguntado. Ahora mismo sólo me preocupa estar contigo, aunque sea tan sólo un día más. Agradéceselo a mi hermano, que me ha dejado venir a verte – a pesar de todo, de que pude haberle traicionado…

Coventry, graciosa elección por tu parte. No puedo por menos alegrarme por estar aquí, contigo; de poder recuperarnos juntos de lo pasado y de poder asumir juntos también todo lo que se nos viene encima. Te seré sincero… No sé si nos volveremos a ver. Al parecer esto va para largo. Aunque sé que eres demasiado lista como para perseguirme a pesar de la seguridad que pueda ponerme Mycroft. Tomémonos esto, pues, como unas vacaciones.

Reconozco que nos ha sentado bien encontrarnos aquí, lejos de Londres, y cambiar un poquito de aires. Has hecho que me olvide de todo por unas horas; eres toda una experta en ello –ya sea en mi mente o cuando estás a mi lado. Después de las circunstancias de nuestro último encuentro, no puedo por menos agradecer volver a ver tu preciosa sonrisa.

Ojalá esto se hiciera eterno. Que tú no tuvieras que largarte, que yo no tuviera que “huir”. Quiero memorizar estos últimos momentos junto a ti. Cómo saliste corriendo nada más verme en la estación de tren, para abalanzarte sobre mí y abrazarme como si te fuera la vida en ello. Cómo me cogías de las manos anoche mientras me hacías el amor; escucharte gemir; que se te escape otro “te amo”. Cómo has reído y has llorado esta mañana al recordar todo lo que llevamos a cuestas. Cómo es sentir tus labios chocar con los míos. Cómo me has hecho jurarte que vamos a volver a estar así, en paz. _Ojalá hubiera podido darte otra vida_.

Quisiera quedarme acurrucado a tu lado frente a este fuego mientras te acaricio hasta olvidarme completamente de tus curvas para volver a aprendérmelas de nuevo. Pero por el momento, vida mía, no puedo por menos agradecerte que, pese a todo, me permitas volver a ti. Ha sido un honor conocerte, saberte, _amarte_. Tan sólo espero que mi amor por ti haya estado a la altura. Un verdadero _placer_ ,  Mujer,  en todos los malditos sentidos de la palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este será el último capítulo que publique este año. Necesitaré algo de tiempo para ver (y asimilar) los nuevos episodios. Aprovecho para desearos, aunque sea por adelantado, un feliz año nuevo. Gracias por seguir aquí otro año más. <3


	62. LVIII

He vuelto. He vuelto, Irene. Ya estoy en casa. No me lo puedo creer. Algo grande va a pasar. Moriarty está muerto, sí. Lo sé, yo mismo lo vi. Pero hay algo… Algo planeado. Estoy eufórico. No puedo creer lo que está pasado. ¿No es increíble? En el avión vi algo… Necesito aclarar la mente. Pero esto sienta bien, estar de vuelta. Con John. Con Mary. Con su futura hija. ¿Sabes que se han negado a llamarla como yo? Indignante. Supongo que ahora tendré tiempo de convencerles. ¡Esto es genial! Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Te echo de menos. Cuando vengas a verme (y espero que sea pronto), tendremos que celebrarlo.


	63. LIX

La niña ha nacido. Ha sido lo más… ¿fuerte? que he vivido en toda mi vida. Impresionante… Todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Madre e hija están bien. John está bien también, aún algo alterado. No ha dejado de gritarme en la sala de espera mientras Mary estaba dando a luz. Pero no se lo tengo en cuenta. Jamás me imaginé que iba a vivir algo así. Al verle la cara a la pequeña… He tenido una sensación muy reconfortante. Resulta curioso ver a un ser tan diminuto, tan inocente y frágil, y pensar en lo que nos convertimos cuando crecemos. Pero esta niña va a ser diferente. Tengo que protegerla. Quiero protegerla. Hice un voto. No puedo –ni quiero– defraudarles.


	64. LX

Me he encontrado con la carta que me dejaste en mi americana. No me la había vuelto a poner desde Coventry. Es increíble cómo puede cambiar todo en cuestión de días. Cuando escribiste esto, estabas segura de que no me ibas a volver a ver. Eran palabras amargas que, buscando esperanza, salían de tu mente en forma de despedida. Sin embargo, un par de días más tarde yo estaba bajándome de un avión, por culpa de un vídeo con su cara en todas las pantallas de Inglaterra, y mi hermano suplicándome que ayudara.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, en mi casa, con mis casos otra vez, con una bebé preciosa durmiendo en la butaca de su padre, con todo lo que siempre he tenido y muchísimo más. Pero me faltas tú. Guardaré esta carta que me dejaste junto a tu móvil. No quiero tormentas en nuestros recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo, aún puedo hacer que vuelvas.


	65. LXI

¿Por qué siempre se empeñan en meterme en todos estos líos? Primero, padrino de John en su boda. Ahora, padrino de su hija en el bautizo. ¡La han llamado Rosamund! Como siempre, ignoran todo lo que yo quiero. Ha sido _tedioso_ … Encima me han echado la bronca por haber estado con el móvil durante la ceremonia. Como si el hecho de que yo te estuviera retransmitiendo todo por mensajes fuera a interceder en que la niña recibiera lo que se supone que sea eso que todos creen que hay en el más allá. Ojalá supiera qué es de ti, cuál es tu número de teléfono, para haber podido realmente enviarte todo eso. No me queda más remedio que aguantarme… No entiendo por qué me tratan como a un niño. En fin… Supongo que acaba de empezar una nueva etapa. La vida no deja de sorprenderme.


	66. LXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de meses más adelante...

No entiendo qué me pasa últimamente… Desde la caída no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Supongo que eso es algo que ya sabrás, pero… Hay algo nuevo… Algo que se me escapa. Estoy acostumbrado a que aparezcas en mi mente en mitad de un caso, es algo demasiado recurrente –y _muy_ frustrante. Pero tú tienes tu espacio en mi palacio mental, siempre has estado ahí, desde el primer día, y eres demasiado rebelde como para quedarte quieta. Pero que él siga haciéndose presente en mis pensamientos…  No.

Esto es diferente. Siento que algo está por venir. Lo que no entiendo es la relación que hay con él en todo esto. Me pidieron que investigara la cruenta muerte de un joven, y sin embargo me he topado con algo mucho más fascinante. John y Lestrade pretendían que me conformara con haber resuelto el caso pero… Sé que hay algo más detrás de esto. Algo que me está pidiendo ser descubierto. Llámalo corazonada, llámalo como quieras; es algo demasiado concreto y rápido como para poder asimilarlo. Tengo que tirar de un hilo, y ni siquiera sé cuál es.


	67. LXIII

Todo está yendo tan deprisa… No me acostumbro aún a esta nueva vida. Aunque he de decir que la pequeña Watson es un verdadero entretenimiento. Es curioso cómo me mira fijamente cada vez que hablo en voz alta, escuchándome atentamente como si de verdad me estuviera entendiendo. A veces incluso me contesta con alguno de sus balbuceos. Otras simplemente me lanza su chupete o el sonajero. Suele tener bastante buena puntería… Quién me iba a decir que acabaría tan embelesado por un ser humano. Con la obvia excepción de tu persona, _claro está_ … De estar aquí te pondrías celosa. Esa niña me roba toda mi atención. Es agradable cuando me dejan estar con ella. Su dulce risa y sus alegres ojitos nos mantienen a todos un poco más cuerdos. Te encantaría conocerla.


	68. LXIV

Esto está siendo como volver a cuando estaba muerto, una y otra vez. La incertidumbre no me abandona, y sin embargo siento que estamos más cerca. No entiendo qué está pasando, hay que algo que definitivamente se me escapa y posiblemente lo tenga delante de mis narices. ¿Qué tienen que ver seis bustos de Thatcher con él? _No lo sé_. Pero estoy a punto de descubrirlo.


	69. LXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo corre.

Marruecos. Qué recuerdos… Creo que durante esos dos años, fue el único destino donde nos permitimos ser nosotros mismos un poquito, sin siquiera dejar de serlo. Fueros días de tranquilidad, de dejarnos llevar por completo. Éramos una pareja de extraños, unos simples turistas más. Pasaporte australiano, pistola en las mochilas y mucho que esconder. Recorrimos muchas ciudades en aquel todoterreno. De Larache a Tánger, y desde allí hasta Cabo Negro. Tu piel se tornó dorada entre la playa y el desierto, combinando con el tinte de aquellas tierras. Te recuerdo preciosa.

Esta misma mañana estaba paseando de nuevo por el zoco en Tetuán. No he podido evitar recordarte disfrutar entre los aromas de las especias y los colores de los tejidos que allí se venden. Una noche me hiciste un plato muy típico de allí, no me acuerdo qué era exactamente. Fue una gran cena de todos modos, siempre has tenido muy buen gusto. Pero esta vez, esta mañana, la realidad era muy distinta. Tú no estabas aquí. Ahora era John quien me acompañaba.

No soy capaz de escribir lo que siento ahora mismo. Estamos en un avión de vuelta a Londres. No era _él_ , Irene. Era Mary todo el rato. Su pasado ha vuelto y nos está persiguiendo a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo huyendo de sus propios demonios, alejándose de nosotros… Son muchas las cosas en las que pensar. Sigue habiendo un hilo suelto y tengo que tirar de él. Mycroft ya está informado. Hay mucho en juego. No quiero que les pase nada malo. Tengo que protegerles. A ellos tres. A quienes tengo a mano. ~~Joder, Adler… Lo que daría por que estuvieras en casa para cuando yo vuelva.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que hayamos pasado las 1600 visitas. Gracias, gracias, gracias. <3


	70. LXVI

Está muerta.

Mary está muerta.

Mary está muerta por mi culpa.

Ha muerto para salvarme.

A mí.

Por mi culpa.

Está _muerta_.

Por _mí_.


	71. LXVII

John me odia. No quiere mi ayuda. No quiere verme.

 

_¿En qué momento se me empezó a ir esto tanto de las manos?_


	72. LXVIII

Voy a ir al infierno.

Voy a bajar a lo más profundo del infierno, muchísimo más lejos de lo que jamás he llegado. Voy a hundirme tanto que ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de volver. Rompí una promesa, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Qué oportuna tu aparición en mi mente. Al menos he podido despedirme. _Por enésima vez_. Espero que no sea la última.

 

Me gustaría poder decirte que lo siento. Pero es que se lo debo, Irene. _Se lo debo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180 kudos y más de 1700 visitas... No me cansaré nunca de daros las gracias. <3
> 
> ~~(Espero que esto no quede demasiado mal con lo que acabáis de leer).~~


	73. LXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días con las drogas son una fiesta continua.

¿Has venido a verme? ¿O es porque no dejo de leer tu última carta que hasta de memoria me la sé?

> _¿He llegado a pensar que esto acabaría siendo como en un cuento de hadas con un final feliz? Sí, no te voy a engañar._

Oh, ilusa, inocente Irene.

> _¿Nos merecemos ser felices? Quién sabe._

La felicidad es efímera. Felicidad es cuando estás conmigo. Y siempre tienes que irte.

> _No voy a extenderme, Sherlock. Voy a ser concisa y breve. Incluso fría, si me apuras. Voy a ser la Irene Adler que una vez fui, la que vivía destruyendo todo aquello que tocaba. La que jamás quiso a nadie. Apenas a sí misma._

No seas mentirosa. Te quieres por encima de todas las cosas. Mírate, es imposible que no te quieras. Te quieres demasiado. Narcisista. Orgullosa. ¿O ese soy yo? ME FRUSTRAS.

> _Sí, soy arrogante. Sí, soy insufrible. Busca entre las páginas de ese pequeño cuadernito tuyo. Tú mismo me has tachado de serlo. Curioso que jamás me lo dijeras a la cara. ¿Acaso me tenías miedo? Me gusta creer que sí._

Deja de sonreír con tanta suficiencia. ME PONES NERVIOSO.

> _Cuando termine de escribir esto, voy a volver a sacar esa máscara. Creo que te lo debo. Y me lo debo yo también. Sé que te he dicho muchas veces que te quiero, Sherlock. Tú también me lo has dicho alguna que otra vez. No demasiado, pero me lo has dicho. Supongo que no querías gastarle el significado._

Me daba vergüenza. Es mucho más que simplemente quererte.

> _Pero ahora, mientras preparas tu pequeño equipaje, mientras asumimos que no te voy a volver a ver –porque a quién pretendes engañar, vas hacia una muerte segura–, te tengo que decir que gracias. Gracias por demostrarme que incluso yo, que incluso_ nosotros _, podemos dejarnos llevar. Gracias por no juzgarme. Gracias por permitirme_ ser _._

¿De verdad que no estás ahí, de pie, mirándome fijamente? ¿A quién le he estado hablando hoy entonces? Me miras extrañada. No respondes. ¿Eres real? No puedo sacarme esa carta de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no puedes estar aquí? TAN SÓLO QUIERO ABRAZARTE.

 

¿Por qué duele tanto, Irene? **¿POR QUÉ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para [TheStoriesWeLoveBest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest), quien encarecidamente pidió leer la carta que Irene le dejó a Sherlock tras su encuentro en Coventry.


	74. LXX

Tengo un caso nuevo. Ahora entiendo por qué tenía que volver a caer. Ahora todo tiene sentido otra vez. Al parecer ya tengo todo preparado. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo, pero ya está hecho. Culverton Smith es un asesino en serie. Su propia hija así lo cree. Y tiene razón. Ahora sólo tengo que demostrarlo.

Un tanto singular, esa tal Faith… Consiguió sacarme de casa. Pasamos toda la noche paseando por Londres. No te pongas celosa, algún día podremos hacerlo tú y yo. Le caí bien. Fue extraño. Pero reconfortante. Al parecer casi me meto en un lío. Ahora toca poner nerviosa a Hudders. Necesito despejar la mente. Me tiemblan demasiado las manos. ¿Es Shakespeare una buena opción?


	75. LXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la claridad del día, todo se ve mucho mejor.

Me siguen temblando las manos. Me encantaría coger esta pluma y que no me temblara el pulso al pensar en todo lo que quiero contarte. Pero necesito hacerlo. Tengo que aclarar la mente, porque tengo la sensación de que estás ahí, detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente con esa mirada gris penetrante. Así que ahora, en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto, voy a hacerlo por partes.

Es increíble la de veces que me he despedido de ti desde que nos conocemos. Y esta última vez, por mucho que lo hiciera en mi cabeza, casi es la definitiva. No te voy a mentir, se me fue de las manos. He pasado por esto ya, por desgracia. Y por ello mismo me doy cuenta de lo frágil que soy. De lo imbécil que soy. Casi me la juegan. Hubo un momento, cuando ese ser inmundo estaba tratando de asfixiarme, que llegué a creer que se acababa. Que aquello era el final. Ahora que estoy sentado en mi escritorio… Sigo sin poder asumir que casi pierdo el control.

Me lo dijiste una vez: “ _No sabes lo afortunado que eres de tener a personas como John a tu lado._ ” No, no soy consciente aún. Qué razón tenías. A pesar de todo… Me ha vuelto a salvar la vida. Ya lo ha hecho en todos los aspectos.

Han sido muchas las cosas que han pasado últimamente. Hace apenas un mes, Mary moría en brazos de John. Dejaba atrás una hija, un marido, _una vida_. Y todo por mi culpa. Por darme vida _a mí_. Es curioso cómo se trastoca todo con algo así. Unos van, otros vienen... Hace unos días Molly me daba tan sólo un par de semanas de vida. Esa misma noche un asesino en serie casi consigue su objetivo: quitarme de en medio. Y, sin embargo, no somos conscientes de lo que podría quedar, de todo lo que dejaríamos con nuestra marcha. La muerte… La muerte es algo que verdaderamente me asusta. Y eso resulta muy irónico cuando te pasas la vida trabajando a su costa, intentando ser tú quien la evada. Cada vez se me hace más cuesta arriba.

Pero supongo que no era mi momento. Al final esto quedará como otro caso resuelto más y, sin embargo, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Ninguno volveremos a ser los mismos.

Por el momento, todos van a hacer turnos para no dejarme solo. Como si se me fuera a ocurrir volver a recaer. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, que simplemente soy un yonqui y un mentiroso y que mis palabras no tienen ningún valor, pero, esta última vez, quiero recordar que en algún momento de lucidez me juré que no volvería. Y pienso cumplirlo. Rompí una promesa y este ha sido el precio para resarcirla. Pero esta vez voy en serio.

 

Te echo de menos.


	76. LXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero en la oscuridad de la noche, todo se vive con más intensidad.
> 
> Unas horas más tarde...

<< _Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos (otra vez). Feliz cumpleaños, idiota mío. Vamos a cenar._ >>

Obviamente tenías que escribirme, encima con tu número antiguo. Dijiste que no volverías hacer eso. No tenía el teléfono silenciado, y claro... Tu _tono_ de mensajes sigue ahí. Qué oportuno que me lo enviaras cuando John estaba delante. Ahora lo sabe. Sabe que estás viva. Y me ha dicho que no deje pasar esta oportunidad. Que soy muy afortunado. Que todo puede esfumarse cuando menos te lo esperas… Lo peor es que tiene razón.

No te voy a engañar, Irene. Te voy a ser honesto. Hemos hablado alguna vez al respecto. Es cierto que me complementas. Has pasado a formar parte de mi día a día a pesar de no estar siquiera presente. Eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo. He despreciado el sentimiento. Durante toda mi vida. No lo concebía; simplemente no era algo para mí. Pero no es el amor lo que me completa. Son las personas quienes lo hacen. Tú, tu mera existencia, ya me completa. John me completa. Mary también lo hacía. Molly, la señora Hudson, Lestrade, incluso mi hermano… No se me va la vida en amar, no es para nada lo más fundamental que pueda haber y, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Jamás me imaginé que acabaría queriendo a alguien. Y mucho menos que alguien iba a quererme a mí. Y es así, entre unos y otros acabamos por completarnos como seres humanos. No, Mujer, definitivamente no soy consciente de lo afortunado que soy. Y curiosamente todos tratáis de recordármelo a cada oportunidad que veis. Me pondré un mensajito en la nevera para que no se me olvide.

Pero John tiene razón, esto puede acabar en cualquier momento. Lo que él no sabe es que empecé a aprovechar esto que tú y yo tenemos hace tiempo, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. Acabas con mi ego y me dices todo lo que no quiero oír, me regañas como si fuera un crío y me mantienes un poquito más cuerdo con la locura de tu cariño. Puedo pedir mucho más, ya lo creo que sí. Pero eso sería caer en lo ordinario, y tú y yo somos muchísimo más que eso. John tampoco sabe que jamás llegaremos a tener lo que sea que él piense que sea el amor. Te quiero. _Yo te quiero_. Pero es diferente. No es aburrido. Ni mundano. Es mucho _mejor_.

Sé que no debería escribirte al número antiguo, que es peligroso, pero es lo único que tengo para poder hablarte ahora mismo. Ojalá supiera donde estás exactamente. Aunque deduzco que, si me has escrito con tu número antiguo, es porque no estás muy lejos. Merece la pena correr el riesgo, ¿no? Quiero contarte todo esto cuanto antes. Te vas a reír. Me han obligado a comer tarta.

No tengo hambre. Pero en fin… Vamos a cenar.


	77. LXXIII

¿Llegará el día en el que tengamos una despedida tranquila, alegre? La amargura de tu adiós siempre se queda presente conmigo hasta que te vuelvo a ver.  ¿Y cuándo volveré a verte esta vez? Cuando vuelva a meterme en otro lío, según me has dicho entre risas antes de besarme por última vez. Supongo que tratabas de tentarme a hacer ‘alguna de las mías’ –  como bien me remarcas siempre. Y sin embargo tu mirada antes de cerrarme la puerta de tu casa me suplicaba que permaneciera a salvo. O al menos eso quiero creer.

Sé que debería quedarme con el recuerdo del sonido de tu boca chocando con la mía. Con tu mirada de superioridad cuando te he dicho que te he echado de menos. Con esa ~~preciosa~~ risa nerviosa cuando te he pillado esta mañana leyendo estas páginas. Con la vulnerabilidad que muestras cuando me dices que me quieres, que incluso escondes tu mirada porque sigue dándote vergüenza. Con el escalofrío que me da al sentir tu aliento pegado a mi cuello después de hacer conmigo lo indecible. Pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo mientras vuelvo a casa en este maldito tren es en lo mucho que me duele abrazarte al despedirnos y saber que, quizá, esa haya sido la última vez.

_Por favor, mantente con vida._


	78. LXXIV

Esta tarde ha venido John a casa. Ha llegado completamente desfallecido. En cuanto le he visto aparecer por la puerta, he corrido a socorrerle. Le he tenido incluso que ayudar a llegar a su sofá, en el cual se ha desplomado. Apenas era capaz de articular palabra. Tras darle unos largos minutos para que se tranquilizara y de prepararle una tila doble, ha comenzado a narrarme lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Yo aún no doy crédito.

Le han disparado. Con un tranquilizante. ¿Quién ha sido? Tenemos varias hipótesis: su psicóloga,  la “chica del autobús” (no he querido indagar más ahí),  la mujer que he deducido que encarnó a la falsa Faith Smith que provocó la última catástrofe o… mi hermana.

Ahora resulta que tengo una hermana. Que nunca fuimos dos, sino tres. ¿ _Y por qué no me acuerdo de nada?_

En verdad, tiene sentido. Poco antes de que él llegara, descubrí entre los muebles el papel que me trajo Faith (o mi hermana) como prueba para condenar a Smith. Incluso le confesó a John que ella misma se había puesto en contacto con ese psicópata. Aquello no fue una fantasía como todos decían. Fue real; muy real. Al poner ese papel contra una luz ultravioleta, he visto el mensaje. El mismo mensaje que no deja de sonar en mi cabeza desde hace meses.

No, no le echo de menos. Porque él está muerto. Murió delante de mí, ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca. Era Eurus. Era mi hermana… Tiene que ser eso… Pero tengo que contrastarlo. Mycroft tiene que contarme por qué viene el viento del este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado a los 200 kudos y aún no me lo creo. ¡Mil gracias! <3


	79. LXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _I that am lost_
> 
> _Oh, who will find me_
> 
> _Deep down below_
> 
> _The old beech tree?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Help succour me now_
> 
> _The East Wind's blowing_
> 
> _Sixteen by six, brother_
> 
> _And under we go!_

Mycroft está muy asustado. Jamás le había visto así. Y no, no fue por el numerito que le montamos John y yo (ya te la contaré). Es real. Tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Eurus. Tengo una hermana pequeña de la que no me acuerdo. No entiendo qué ha sucedido. Y Mycroft la teme. La cuestión es: _¿por qué?_ ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? ¿Por qué llevo toda una vida engañado? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué mi hermano ha reaccionado así?

Estamos esperándole. John no deja de dar vueltas por la cocina. Yo te escribo mientras tanto con la esperanza de que mi amigo no pregunte qué esté haciendo.

Estoy nervioso, Adler. No sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora. Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de que todo mi pasado se vuelva contra mí.


	80. LXXVI

Estoy sentado en el escritorio de mi habitación observando el salón – bueno, lo que queda de él… El piso está en ruinas. Completamente destrozado. Sigo sin poder creerme que todo lo que ha pasado es _real_.

Mi hermana es una psicópata. Es demasiado inteligente y ni siquiera ha podido mantener la cordura. Yo… Me siento impotente. He sido testigo y parte de sus experimentos y sigo sin poder creer cómo ha sido capaz de hacer tales cosas.

No comprendo cómo no he podido recordar jamás nada. Ni a ella, ni quién era Redbeard en realidad… _Nada_. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

Cinco minutos con James Moriarty, y ha conseguido hundirnos a todos al más profundo infierno. Me pregunto si podrá salvarse de sí misma. Está tan perdida. Pero no sé si seré capaz de ayudarla. Siendo un dolor en el pecho que no me deja respirar. Quién me iba a decir que iba a tener que enfrentarme así a tal cosa…

No quiero volverme loco.


	81. LXXVII

Acabo de llegar a casa de verla… Ha sido muy extraño. No hemos hablado. Me he llevado el violín para salvar el incómodo silencio. He tocado una canción que le he compuesto. Su reacción ha sido débil, apenas imperceptible, pero lo he notado. Algo en su mirada hablaba por ella, aunque sigo sin saber qué es lo que realmente me quiere decir.

Cuando ya me disponía a irme, me ha pedido, muy bajito, que vuelva más veces a visitarla. Ha visto cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba ante su petición e inmediatamente me ha echado la espalda. Esto no va a ser fácil, ni yo el mejor para dar ejemplo… Pero voy a intentarlo.


	82. LXXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You know where to find me._
> 
> _SH_

Llevo tanto tiempo viviendo a tal extremo que pasar un par de horas en calma se me hace casi imposible. Pero está pasando. Ya hemos terminado de reconstruir el piso. John está con la pequeña Watson en el salón, colocando los últimos libros. Yo he tenido que encerrarme en mi cuarto porque no sé si voy a ser capaz de afrontar lo qué esté por venir de la misma manera que antes lo hacía. Y es que no te voy a engañar, querida. No soy el mismo.

He vuelto a retomar los casos, Lestrade sigue contando con mi ayuda y, la verdad, volver a las andadas sienta muy bien. Pero la vida hoy es tan distinta… Y puedo sentir el temor en mi pecho. No sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante, qué aventuras nos depara el futuro... Sólo espero ser capaz de afrontarlo con la misma o más fuerza que antes.

Parece que todos han vuelto a la normalidad, han rehecho sus vidas y les va muy bien. Ahora sólo falto yo, aunque para mí esa normalidad no exista. Pero quién sabe si puedo crear una desde cero.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya. Te he tenido abandonada.

Se acabó. Yo ya me rindo. Voy a escribirte.

 

 _Sabes perfectamente dónde encontrarme_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Más info en comentarios!


End file.
